


lazy day | semishira

by floresste



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Volleyball, uh its just gay stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22674436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floresste/pseuds/floresste
Summary: semi crashes in shirabu's room and they decide to take it easy for the day.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 405





	lazy day | semishira

“Good morning, Shirabu!”

“What do you want?”

“We’re sorry for waking you so early. We were wondering if you’ve seen Semi at all.”

“When would I have seen him?”

“Sounds suspicious. You hidin’ him in your room, huh?”

“Fuck off, Tendou! I haven’t—get out of my room!”

“Come on, Tendou. He’s not here. Thank you for your help, Shirabu. If you see him, please text us.”

Shirabu merely grunted a reply and slammed the door shut. Who were they to wake him up on his day off, at—he glanced at the clock hanging above his door—eight in the morning? Was nothing sacred anymore?

He wondered what Tendou and Ushijima wanted with Semi anyway. He assumed it was something volleyball related, but it could be any manner of things. He could never really figure out what those third years were up to.

He was too tired to keep thinking, so he shut his brain off and trudged back to his bed. The hallway outside was slowly filling with noise, and he wondered if he’d even be able to get back to sleep. These worries were unfounded, however, because as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out again.

He was startled awake some time later by rapid knocking on his door. A glance at his clock told him he’d slept for another two and a half hours. If he had woken up naturally, he would have felt refreshed and ready to start the day. Instead, he felt angry at having been woken up again. Why couldn’t they leave him alone?

Muttering curses, he stumbled to the door. Whoever it was hadn’t stopped knocking, and Shirabu was starting to get very irritated.

“Fuck’s sake, Tendou!” he yelled as he opened the door. But instead of being met with an annoying, red-headed weasel, he caught the briefest glimpse of a startled looking Semi, before he darted into Shirabu’s room and shut the door behind him.

Shirabu stood in shock for a few seconds, his sleep-logged brain trying desperately to catch up with what had just happened. “Semi?”

Semi was out of breath and leaning against the wall, as if trying to actual casual. “Shirabu.”

“What the hell are you doing?”

“I’m just, uh,” he glanced around Shirabu’s bare-bones room, “crashing here for a while.”

“Who said you could?” he snapped. Semi’s eyes roving around his room made him tense. Shirabu’s room was rather boring; he’d left the walls bare, and his bedsheets were a plain blue set his mom had sent him. The only personal things he had were on his desk; he had a set of fancy pens for taking notes, scattered post-its and notecards with half-thoughts and reminders scribbled on them, his laptop, and a small picture in a frame. It was a team photo taken after they’d won their way to the Interhigh Nationals earlier that season. It was as close as the Shiratorizawa team could come to a group hug: their arms were around each other and everyone was either cheering or laughing (except Goshiki, who was crying). Shirabu saw Semi’s eyes catch on the photo and a ghost of a smile breeze past his face.

“Well?” Shirabu prodded.

Semi jumped and said, “Well, what?”

“Who said you could crash in my room?”

“No one told me I could,” Semi said, letting his words drag out as he crossed the room and dropped down onto Shirabu’s bed. “I ran into Goshiki earlier, and he told me Tendou and Ushijima were looking for me. Said they’d gone to everyone’s room to check if I was hiding there. The kid probably thought he was being helpful.” He laughed to himself. “I figure they won’t check the same place twice, so...if it’s cool with you, I’m gonna crash here.”

“I don’t want you here,” Shirabu hissed. He opened his closet and pulled out a change of clothes for his day off: a fresh pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“I don’t have anywhere else to go,” Semi said with a shrug, flopping backwards onto his bed.

“Go bother Kawanishi.”

“He doesn’t want me any more than you do.”

“Goshiki, then.”

“He’s not in his dorm right now. Besides, I’d rather die.”

“Leon?”

“He’d sell me out.”

“And I won’t?”

Semi lifted his head and gave Shirabu a knowing smile. “I know you won’t create more trouble for yourself than you have to.”

Shirabu turned away to hide the red dusting his cheek. “ _You_ are trouble.”

“I know.”

Shirabu stayed silent, hoping he could make Semi think he was going to throw him out. He could never deny the older boy anything he wanted, but he could pretend he could. “Fine,” he said finally, “you can stay here for a little bit.”

Semi said nothing but let his head flop back on Shirabu’s bed. Shirabu went into his bathroom, slipped out of his sweaty nighttime clothes, and took a minute to compose himself. What was he going to do about Semi? He had planned on working on homework all day, but he’d never be able to focus with him sitting on his bed.

He glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He had a terrible case of bed head. As he tried in vain to smooth his hair out, he wondered if it would be so bad to skip a day of homework. If he blew off his homework for the day, maybe he could do something with Semi. Maybe they could watch a movie.

He let his mind wander. Maybe Semi would put on some cheesy romantic comedy, and they could watch it sitting a little too close to each other. Shirabu would set his hand between them and Semi would take it and hold it and—

Shirabu snapped out of his thoughts and glared at his reflection. _As if._

But he was ahead on his homework. One day off wouldn’t kill him. Besides, the prospect of spending the day watching movies with Semi was much more appealing than slaving away over his homework.

He slipped on his fresh clothes and left the bathroom, bedhead partially tamed, to find Semi curled up on his bed, half asleep, cheek pressed against his blue bed sheets. The sight made Shirabu’s stomach do a loop like he was stuck on a Semi roller coaster (he was, and had been for a while).

“Don’t take over my bed, dumbass,” he griped. He grabbed his laptop and kicked the boy, who whined. “Move it.”

“What are you doing?” Semi asked, pulling himself up to a sitting position and obediently scooting over. 

Shirabu slid into the bed next to him, trying his very best to act casual, and placed the laptop on their laps between them. “Watching a movie.”

“Instead of doing your homework?” An annoying grin spread across Semi’s face. “Who would have thought Shirabu Kenjirou knew how to take breaks?”

Shirabu flicked him in the forehead as hard as he possibly could (which was pretty hard; he had strong fingers, being a setter and all) and muttered, “Asshole.”

He booted up his laptop and pulled up Netflix. “Pick a movie,” he said, shoving the laptop onto the other boy’s lap. Semi began scrolling through the numerous movies while Shirabu checked his phone.

He had a text from Kawanishi, asking if he’d seen Semi, a few old texts from Tendou that were absolute nonsense, and a text from a friend in his classes asking if he would like to study with him in the library. Shirabu glanced at his books, then back at Semi, whose tongue was sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he scrolled. He typed out a quick reply about how he couldn’t make it and put his phone down.

Semi had picked a superhero movie. Shirabu snorted and asked, “Really?”

“Don’t laugh,” he replied, pushing Shirabu’s shoulder with his own, “they’re good!”

“They’re formula movies. They’re all the same.”

“Yeah, but they’re fun to watch.”

“Whatever. Turn it on.”

Shirabu was delighted to discover that he and Semi had the same style of movie watching, which was intense mockery. They could hardly hear the movie over their own comments and jokes. Every stilted line and forced interaction left them laughing, more at each other’s reactions than at the actual movie. When the credits rolled, Shirabu realized he’d never been so sad to see the end of a superhero movie.

They both stared at the home screen for a minute before Semi began typing away again. A few seconds later, he said, “They have the next one. You wanna watch it?”

Shirabu was surprised. It was just past one in the afternoon, and he figured that Semi would want to leave by now. Instead, Semi already had the next movie pulled up before Shirabu had even responded.

“This one is even better than the first,” Semi said. “So it’s—“

“It’s going to be even worse, you mean,” Shirabu interrupted, a soft smile spreading across his face.

Semi looked up at him, winked, and turned back to the computer. Shirabu could feel his brain short circuiting. Before he could fully process what had happened, Semi said, “God damn, I’m hungry. Can you go grab us some food?”

Shirabu's love-addled brain managed to function enough to scowl at the boy. “Why me?”

“If I leave the room, I might get ambushed.”

“I don’t care.”

“Shut up. Just go get food so we can watch the movie.”

Huffing with fake indignation, Shirabu left the room and headed to the dining hall, praying no one noticed the warm flush on the back of his neck. He knew he was doing too much and letting Semi get away with too much, but how could he deny him when Semi looked like that?

He got numerous strange looks at the dining hall, and he couldn’t even blame them. He was a small, skinny boy, grabbing two of every individually packaged item they had at the dining hall. He wasn’t worried about price, as he had an unlimited meal pass, but he was a little embarrassed about the looks that the people around him were sending his way. But he didn’t have a choice; Semi ate enough food for three Shirabus, and when he was finished, he’d probably still eat some of Shirabu’s. Still, love was blind, so Shirabu bought copious amounts of food and tried his best to ignore the stares.

He had almost made it back to his dorm when someone behind him called out, “Shirabu?”

He whirled around and almost dropped a hamburger. Kawnishi, who had been approaching him, stopped short when he saw Shirabu carrying enough food for the whole volleyball team. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before Kawanishi awkwardly continued, “Uh, have you seen Semi? Wakatoshi and Tendou are looking for him.”

A guilty flush creeped up Shirabu’s face, but still he claimed, “No, I haven’t.”

Kawanishi looked at the food in his arms and the blush on his face with a knowing smile. Shirabu thought he was about to call him out, but instead he barked out one curt laugh and said, “Okay. See you later, man.”

As Kawanishi left the hall, Shirabu called out to his receding figure, “Bye.” He saw Kawanishi shake his head and decided that he had had enough shame for the day. He spun around and rushed back to his room, scaring a few classmates in the process.

“Finally,” Semi said as he reentered the room, “What took you so long? I thought you died.”

“I wouldn’t die on the way to the dining hall,” Shirabu scoffed as he dumped all the food on the bed.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t get that lucky,” Semi shot back. “Oh, look at all this food!” He immediately began to dig in.

Semi grabbed a bag of chips and crawled back in next to him. “Don’t get crumbs all over my blankets, shithead.” Semi sneered at him and made a point of sprinkling chips on his bed. Shirabu shoved him playfully and the two grappled for a moment, until the laptop began to slip off the bed and they both stopped what they were doing to catch it. Semi stuck out his tongue at him, but Shirabu decided to be the bigger person and end their little fight.

He prayed Semi couldn’t see the red on his face.

Together, they indulged in a lazy day, eating snacks and watching superhero movies that were so cheesy they were almost good (almost, but not quite). Semi was loud and annoying, and Shirabu griped at him for spraying crumbs everywhere and being a general nuisance, but there was no malice behind any of it. He was truly enjoying the older boy’s presence, and he felt more relaxed than he had in a long while.

That relaxation was interrupted at four in the afternoon by a series of sharp knocks against his door. At that point, however, Shirabu didn’t feel like getting up. He was very comfortable, and he was sitting closer to Semi than he ever had before, and the laptop was nice and warm on his lap, so he paused the movie and called out, “What?”

“Is Semi there?”

It was Ushijima again. Semi and Shirabu quickly glanced at each other, and silently, Semi shook his head no.

“No,” Semi said slowly, “he’s not.”

“Shirabu, don’t lie,” Tendou chided in a sing-song voice. Just the sound of it pissed Shirabu off. “We know he’s in there.”

“I’m doing homework,” he said. Semi laughed a little at the lie, so Shirabu kicked him. Semi faked a pained whimper as Shirabu continued, “He’s not in here.”

“Kawanishi said he saw you go back to your room with lots of food,” Ushijima said. “Shirabu, we know he’s in there.”

“Fuck,” Semi groaned, “he sold me out.”

“Leave me alone,” Shirabu griped. Maybe Semi was annoying, and a problem, but he was Shirabu’s annoying problem, and he’d be damned if he let someone else take it. “As if I’d let Semi stay here. I’m going back to my homework.”

The two murmured to each other outside his door, just quiet enough that Shirabu couldn’t hear them.He half-expected them to demand he open the door and hand Semi over, but finally he heard the murmuring stop and the footsteps recede. Shirabu let out a sigh he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Thanks for that,” Semi said, leaning back against Shirabu’s headboard. “I totally thought they caught me.”

Shirabu stared at his laptop screen. “They did. There’s just nothing they can do about it.”

Semi laughed a little and said, “You’re right.”

Shirabu watched Semi out of the corner of his eye. The former ran his hands through his hair and let his hands drag down his face. He was so attractive it was unfair. He had lean muscles that contrasted Shirabu’s skinny figure. He had a sharper face and rounder cheeks. He was beautiful in so many ways that Shirabu wasn’t.

Semi caught his eye and gave him a small, genuine smile. Shirabu’s heart stopped for a moment. Semi was beautiful in ways Shirabu would never be, but when Semi smiled at Shirabu like that, he felt like the most beautiful thing in the world.

“What are they even after you for?”

The moment was over. Semi’s smile slipped off his face and was replaced by a small pout. “I told them I haven’t been feeling very good lately, and Wakatoshi somehow got the idea that working out would make me feel better.”

“Oh.” He hadn’t expected a real answer. He’d thought that Semi had pissed them off and was being (rightfully) forced to suffer the consequences, but would never admit it. He hadn’t thought it would be something serious, like Semi feeling depressed.

“I agreed to do it just to get them off my back, but the day came and I didn’t feel like doing it.” His smile was back, this time softer and with more meaning behind it. “So, thank you, Shirabu.”

Shirabu’s face flushed a deep red, and this time he knew Semi saw it. He huffed and turned away, grabbing a snack he didn’t really want. “Yeah, whatever. Turn the movie back on.”

Instead, Semi said, “Let’s skip practice today.”

Even though Semi couldn’t see him, Shirabu rolled his eyes. “No way. They need their setters.”

“We can let the first years have some time to shine.” He felt the weight on the bed shift, and as he turned back to Semi he realized the older boy had moved closer to him. Their legs were now touching, and Shirabu knew there was no hiding the bright red he could feel burning from the tips of his ears to the base of his neck. “Come on, Shirabu.”

Shirabu rolled his eyes and he knew Semi saw it this time. “Semi. The movie.”

This time, Semi obliged.

They managed to make it through another bad movie and a half before Semi glanced at the clock and groaned. “We need to leave for practice.”

Shirabu hummed. He was feeling full and warm and sleepy. He was almost leaning against Semi, and the blankets curled around them had created a little nest for them, safe from the outside world that was filled with Kawanishis and Tendous. “Let’s just not go.”

Semi’s head whipped around to look at him, but Shirabu kept his eyes trained on the screen. He wasn’t really watching it. He was feeling too tired for that, but he wanted to act casual about this. Casual about Semi.

“You sure?” Semi asked slowly. “They’ll know we skipped.”

Shirabu groped blindly around the bed for his phone; Semi handed it to him and he shut his phone down and tossed it onto the floor. “What can they do about it now?”

Semi smiled at Shirabu again, that beautiful smile that made him feel like he was flying. Semi did the same to his phone and curled back into his spot. He’d gotten even closer to Shirabu; the two were practically on top of each other.

The start of practice ticked by, but no one came by Shirabu’s room to collect them. The movie kept playing and the two laid side by side, until slowly, Semi’s arm crept around Shirabu’s shoulder and pulled him closer to him.

The side of Shirabu’s head rested against Semi’s cheek, and he could feel the heat burning from it through his hair. He wondered if Semi could feel the heat radiating off of his own cheeks. They both paused for a few awkward moments before Semi started retracting his arm, saying, “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s fine,” Shirabu said quickly, pushing in even closer to the older, warmer boy. Semi’s arm slowly slipped around his shoulder again, and Shirabu felt like he was on top of the world.

Shirabu didn’t even make it the rest of the movie before he curled his head into the crook of Semi’s arm and shut his eyes. Semi’s hand made slow, soothing movements on his shoulder, and within minutes Shirabu was asleep, the scent of Semi’s shirt and slightly stale chips filling his nostrils, and all he could think about was how grateful he was that Wakatoshi and Tendou’s pushiness had driven the older boy to his room.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be short and simple and for my friends but it got out of hand. hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
